multibitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enobaria Galpon
“Let them have a taste of their own medicine.” - Enobaria after voting “yes” to one final Hunger Games involving kids from the Capitol. Enobaria is one of the two secondary antagonists from the second book of the Hunger Games trilogy, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. She is the Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games and the female tribute from District 2 in the 75th Hunger Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell. She is a Career tribute, who competed at the side of her mentor and district partner Brutus. She was portrayed by Meta Golding. Biography Early Life Enobaria was born in District 2. The richest and toughest district. She had been training since she was a little girl in order to compete and win the Hunger Games. When she became of age, Enobaria volunteered to participate in the 62nd the Hunger Games. Being a Career Tribute, she managed to win them. When she reached the final two, she ripped the other tribute's throat out with her bare teeth. An act about she became famous for. She later altered her teeth into sharp points, like fangs, and had them inlaid with gold. Since her victory, she has been lives in the Victors' Village and works as a mentor for next tributes, obviously including Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell. 75th Hunger Games When the 75th Hunger Games came, its tributes were chosen from victors of the previous Games. At the reaping, Enobaria she showed extreme enthusiasm and an apparent bloodlust. Enobaria happily and bloodthirsty volunteered again, alongside with her district partner Brutus, and obviously couldn't wait to get back into the arena. She bared her fangs and raised her fist in the air. She wore a gold outfit and a matching headband. Training While training, Enobaria fought Katniss to see her skills with a sword, though it was obvious that neither one of them was fond of each other and in no way wanted to form an alliance. Interview Enobaria wore a gold gown to the interviews and later joined hands on stage with the other victors before the start of the Quell to show their strength, though she was reluctant at first. However, in the film she is seen with a bright smile compared to the other Careers' rather unenthusiastic looks, suggesting she is much more rebellious than her fellow careers. Cornucopia Bloodbath Enobaria was located on the pedestal next to Woof. When the bloodbath started, Enobaria made it to the Cornucopia after Katniss and Finnick Odair had their pick in weapons. When Katniss shot an arrow at her, she was able to dodge it by diving back into the water before it could hit her. The Career alliance, formed by Enobaria, Brutus Gunn, Cashmere Tanner, and Gloss Tanner, stayed at the Cornucopia. During the Games Throughout the Games, the Careers stalked Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Mags, Johanna, Blight, Wiress, Beetee, Chaff, and the Female Morphling, as they regulated through the alliance of the rebellion they all wanted. Katniss' alliance made its way to the Cornucopia to get a figure out the clock mechanism of the arena. The Careers attacked, leading to the deaths of Wiress, Cashmere, and Gloss. Enobaria attempted to stab Peeta with her sword, but Finnick stepped in the way and received the blow to his leg before she and Brutus left, then stalked the group again until Beetee set his plan into action. Together, Enobaria and Brutus chased Johanna and Katniss across the island, until Johanna dug out Katniss' tracker and made her appear dead so the two would pass her by. At an unknown point, they split up. Brutus found his way to Chaff and Peeta and fought them. In the battle, Brutus killed Chaff, but Peeta killed Brutus, leaving Enobaria as the only remaining Career Tribute. Enobaria fought her way to Beetee and managed to stab him so he could not complete his mission of destroying the arena. She was chased off by Finnick while Katniss figured out Beetee's intentions. By the time Enobaria and Finnick had made it back to Katniss and Beetee, Katniss had destroyed the arena and called a stop to the Games, leaving only six tributes alive. She was one of the three tributes picked up by the Capitol hovercraft. Mockingjay Plutarch Heavensbee was able to rescue Beetee, Finnick, and Katniss. However, Enobaria, Peeta, and Johanna were apprehended by the Capitol. While Johanna was tortured with electroshock tactics and Peeta was being tortured by hijacking, Boggs speculated that the Capitol let Enobaria go home as they were unable to retrieve her in the rescue mission that brought the others to District 13. When District 2 was conquered and District 13 had shown them that they were needed in the rebellion, Enobaria joined the rebels. Enobaria's life was spared by the rebels because of the Mockingjay deal that Katniss had President Alma Coin agree to, since Katniss felt that was only fair, though she believed they would not torture her as District 2 was still on the Capitol's side at that point. After the war was finished and the execution of President Snow was all that was left on the agenda, the only remaining victors in all of Panem were called to discuss having a final Hunger Games that only Capitol children would be part of. Enobaria, Beetee, Annie, Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch were the only surviving victors. Only after President Snow was captured did she join the rebels. Whether the 76th Hunger Games were to occur would be decided by a vote of the remaining victors. Enobaria, Johanna, Katniss, and Haymitch all said "yes" to another Hunger Games. It is likely Enobaria went back to living her life in District 2 after President Snow's execution. In the film adaptation, Enobaria is first seen when Katniss enters the room where the remaining victors have gathered. President Coin proposes a final Hunger Games involving the children of those from the Capitol, and after Johanna Mason votes in favour of one final Games, so does Enobaria, saying they should have a taste of what it involves. She is then seen once again the next day when the remaining victors gather with President Coin at the execution of President Snow. She is standing in-between Beetee Latier and Annie Cresta and watches as Katniss approaches Snow ready to execute him. She is not seen again on screen, but it is presumed - much like in the book adaptation - that she returns to District 2 to live out the rest of her life. Physical Appearance Enobaria has long brown hair which is usually tied into a ponytail. She has teeth that had been cosmetically altered so each tooth ended in a sharp point and were inlaid with gold. She was physically strong due to training in District 2 and looked to be thirty. Personality Like most members of a Career Pack, Enobaria was bloodthirsty (quite literally as she tore open her final opponent's throat with her teeth in her Games) and aggressive. The people of the Capitol seemed to like her as she was not tortured like Peeta Mellark and Johanna Mason. She was even thought to have been freed as she seemed like the kind of person who would be on the Capitol's side. However her vicious nature manifested from her hatred of the Capitol and unlike many tributes from District 2 she did not consider the Hunger Games to be a competition of honor. Because of this she was determined to get back at the Capitol and give them "a taste of their own medicine". She is also very strong and likely very feared going into the 75th Hunger Games. She was probably very popular because she was from District 2 and was a Career Tribute. Trivia * In Catching Fire, Katniss notes that Enobaria had "no shortage of admirers" in the Capitol. This was likely because of her viciousness and fanged teeth. * In the book, Katniss talks about the District 2 tributes, saying "Cato. Clove. Brutus. Enobaria. I've seen their eagerness. I've seen their bloodlust, too." * Enobaria is the only Career Tribute who participated in multiple Games to survive the rebellion. * Enobaria's name is the feminine form of Enobarbus; a character in William Shakespeare's play Antony and Cleopatra and a real life political leader of Ancient Rome. * Enobaria is the only living victor at the end of Mockingjay to have their last name unreleased, as Beetee's last name was revealed during the film version of The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. * Unlike in the novel, in the film Mockingjay: Part 1, Enobaria is not among the people for whom Katniss demands a full pardon. She appears in Mockingjay: Part 2, however, she is not confirmed to have been a part of the Rebellion and only appears twice in the end. * On Capitol Couture, it was stated that Enobaria volunteered for and won the 62nd Hunger Games. * Enobaria and Brutus are the main tribute antagonists of Catching Fire. Category:Book Bitches Category:Movie Bitches Category:Femme Fatale Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Outright Bitches Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Bitches Category:Muses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Hypocrites Category:Successful Bitches Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cannibals Category:On & Off Bitches